


for the girls & the gays

by basingse (peterneds)



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anxiety, Attention Deficit Hyperactivity Disorder, Bisexual Katara, Bisexual Sokka (Avatar), Depression, Everyone Is Gay, F/M, Gay Zuko (Avatar), Gen, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, Insecurity, Iroh (Avatar) is a Good Uncle, M/M, Mutual Pining, Non-Binary Toph, Nonbinary Character, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Pansexual Aang, Pining, Recreational Drug Use, Texting, The Jasmine Dragon (Avatar), Therapy, Toph Beifong and Zuko are Siblings, Trans Zuko (Avatar), Trauma, Unrequited Love, but like no homo tho, is that a spoiler, not canonically but they behave that way, sokka wants to be attached to zuko at all times, will updates tags as i go on!!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:28:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24497224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peterneds/pseuds/basingse
Summary: zucchini: Dear Godzucchini:it’s me, zukozucchini: just wondering why you made my best friend virtually incapable of basic self care practiceszucchini: get back to me :^)bee hive: you are so ANNOYING/Or, the gaang but make it 21st century. And queer.
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Iroh & Zuko (Avatar), Katara & Sokka (Avatar), Past Sokka/Suki (Avatar) - Relationship, Sokka & Zuko (Avatar), The Gaang & Zuko (Avatar), Toph Beifong & Zuko, eventual Sokka/Zuko - Relationship
Comments: 233
Kudos: 799





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> some notes before we begin!  
> \- set in present day new york  
> \- established kataang  
> \- ambiguous timeline... haven't figured out what to do w everyone's heritage  
> \- they're all around 19-20  
> \- loose plot  
> \- everyone is queer  
> and as for contact names:  
> zuko: zucchini / sparky  
> sokka: bee hive / bröther  
> katara: seester  
> toph: salty  
> i think that's all! if you have any questions comment them :)
> 
> ps i haven't formatted a texting fic in so long. pls tell me if you spot any mistakes!

_homosexuals only_

**zuko** : good morning ladies and gays

 **zuko:** and toph

 **aang:** good morning zuko!!!

 **katara:** hi!!!

 **toph:** good morning non-binary ally

 **sokka:** why the Funk are we awake this early

 **zuko:** it’s literally noon?

 **sokka:** yes

 **sokka:** and what

 **toph:** what time did you go to sleep last night

 **sokka:** that’s between me and God

 **zuko:** Sokka

 **sokka:** Zuko

 **zuko:** i am legally obligated to come sleepover and make sure u go to bed at a reasonable time

 **sokka:** shit that’s all it takes to get u to come over? ok it was 7am

 **toph:** what the fuck

 **katara:** SOKKA

 **sokka:** WHAT

 **aang:** WHY WERE YOU UP THAT LATE

 **sokka:** i SAID

 **sokka:** it’s between me and god

_bee hive > zucchini _

**zucchini:** dear God

 **zucchini:** it’s me, zuko

 **zucchini:** just wondering why you made my best friend virtually incapable of basic self care practices

 **zucchini:** get back to me :^)

 **bee hive:** you are so ANNOYING

 **bee hive:** i know how to do basic self care

 **zucchini:** really!

 **zucchini:** should i bring out your checklist lovingly provided by your therapist

 **bee hive:** i fuckign Dare you

 **zucchini:** when’s the last time you brushed your teeth?

 **bee hive:** literally before i went to bed last night

 **zucchini:** this morning*

 **bee hive:** shut your Fuck

 **zucchini:** and the last time you showered?

 **bee hive:** …. four days ago

 **zucchini:** and the last time you changed your clothes?

 **bee hive:** jeez i didn’t know it was national Call Out Your Friends day

 **zucchini** : sokka

 **zucchini:** honey

 **zucchini:** be real with me here. i’ll stay with you as long as you need to get back on ur feet

 **bee hive:** :( thank u 

**bee hive:** i’m not really … depressed lately

 **bee hive:** just not in the interest of taking care of myself

 **zucchini:** i’m packing my bag rn and then i’ll be on my way. i’ll stop and get us coffee

 **bee hive:** Whyyyyy are you so nice to me

 **zucchini:** bitch i swear to Dios

 **zucchini:** bc i’m your FRIEND. it’s literally what i’m here for

 **bee hive:** okay Well you have to let me do something for you then

 **zucchini:** literally absolutely not

 **zucchini:** i’m catching the train to ur apt now byeeee no room for argument

 **bee hive:** unbelievable

_seester > bröther _

**bröther:** hey katara

 **seester:** hi! are you okay

 **bröther:** yeah . well . no . but you don’t need to worry

 **bröther:** i havent gone Down yet

 **bröther:** zuko is coming to stay for a bit

 **bröther:** to help me get back on my feet

 **bröther:** which makes me feel kind of Bad

 **seester:** don’t feel bad sokka. all of us would do the same for you. we care about you so much don’t forget

 **seester** : let me know if we can do anything else to help ok?

 **bröther:** ok. love you

 **seester:** love you more

_sparky > salty _

**sparky:** uhhhh Hey toph

 **salty:** what's up my good lad

 **sparky:** nothing much just volunteered to stay w sokka for as long as he needed bc i am this man’s #1 Simp

 **salty:** and how does that make you feel

 **sparky:** astronomically idiotic?

 **sparky:** not for helping him but like. u kno

 **salty:** yeah i know

 **salty:** you will be ok

 **salty:** and we can come intervene if you need

 **sparky:** yah yah yah okay

 **salty:** hey you’re spending the first day of pride month with him

 **sparky:** omg? i forgot

 **salty:** yup. hope that doesn't awaken anything in you

 **sparky:** god i am Royally fucked aren't i

 **salty:** yup!

 **salty:** good luck!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> zuko: zucchini / sparky  
> sokka: bee hive / bröther  
> katara: seester  
> toph: salty

_homosexuals only_

**toph:** kehlani be like: giving toph a sexuality crisis. God bless red heart emoji

 **katara:** AS IF YOU HAVENT ALREADY SUFFERED ENOUGH

 **aang:** stop toph’s suffering 2020

 **zuko:** stfu she gave me a sexuality crisis too

 **toph:** when i look at her. men disappear from my memory

 **zuko:** conspiracy kehlani is literally a siren but on land

 **zuko:** bc she did the same thing to me too

 **sokka:** her music vibes

 **toph:** God i know

 **aang:** should i listen

 **zuko:** YOU NEVER HAVE?

 **toph:** i know you’re not straight but this is why we’re heterophobes

 **aang:** IM GOING RN DON’T BULLY ME

 **aang:** where should i start. she has four albums

 **zuko:** toph should u start or should i

 **toph:** clears throat

 **toph:** so i got to know lani through her first debut album sweetsexysavage. full of pop bops, full or rnb/crossing into rap moments. some beautiful ballads on that album. 10/10

 **zuko:** and then. WHILE WE WAIT

 **toph:** you forgot honey and again!

 **toph:** arguably two of her best songs, released unattached to any album or mixtape, honey is a WLW anthem and again is applicable to almost all of us because gay people are stupid

 **toph:** zuko go ahead

 **zuko:** NOW. while we wait

 **zuko:** she wrote recorded and filmed videos for this whole mixtape. WHILE PREGNANT. FOR THE FIRST TIME.

 **zuko:** merging into mostly rnb, raw emotional vulnerable songs about the complicated parts of relationships like feeling unseen by your partner, ie they only treat you right when prompted or asked

 **zuko:** www started w nights like this, a whole fucking bop, mv is a whole ass movie

 **zuko:** butterfly was written for water signs btw

 **toph:** OK and then

 **zuko:** IT WAS GOOD UNTIL IT WASN'T

 **zuko:** this album is fucking addictive i swear to god

 **zuko:** toph what’s your fav

 **toph:** fuck that’s so hard

 **toph:** if i had to choose. i think. open (passionate)

 **toph:** open is so catchy and has such a good melody but passionate is such a different vibe from her. i love it

 **toph:** and yours

 **zuko:** serial lover

 **zuko:** for Reasons

 **toph:** valid

 **katara:** this was a nice powerpoint

 **katara** : zuko do you feel as seen as me that she has a whole song for water signs

 **zuko:** ABSOLUTELY YES

 **zuko:** songs a whole ass Bop

 **sokka:** and freaky as fuck

 **sokka:** SHE SAJD CUM INSIDE ME IM A KEEPER

 **toph:** want me to make you a senior bitch!!!

 **katara:** aang i have to tell you something

 **aang:** yes?

 **katara:** if kehlani was at our doorstep and she asked me to marry her

 **katara:** i’d have to say yes

 **aang:** eye-

 **aang:** i’d do the same

 **sokka:** simple solution: three-way marriage

 **katara:** illegal?

 **sokka:** so

 **toph:** and 

**zuko:** and what about it

 **aang:** so if kehlani shows up to our wedding in a few years

 **aang:** you all know why

 **katara:** a few YEARS??

 **zuko:** yikes

_sparky > salty _

**salty:** so

 **salty:** how’s it going with soccer

 **sparky:** i’m really never gonna know why u call him that huh

 **sparky:** anyway. not bad

 **salty:** may i ask where you’ve been sleeping during this whole ordeal

 **sparky:** toph beifong You are a piece of shit

 **sparky:** we’ve been sleeping together.

 **salty:** and how’s that been 

**sparky:** like hell on earth

 **sparky:** when he wakes up in the morning it’s literally like

 **sparky:** i have to fucking Restrain myself

 **sparky:** from. idk. i don’t even know what

 **salty:** zuko. you’ve been crushing on him for a good three years now

 **salty:** i think it’s ok to admit you want to kiss him

 **sparky:** IS IT THO

 **salty:** literally yes!!!

 **salty:** don’t pretend like you haven't written about him

 **sparky:** …..

 **sparky:** 5th

 **salty:** bitch

 **sparky:** is playing with his hair crossing the line

 **salty:** gay people have no lines how have you not learned this already

 **salty:** kiss his forehead see what he does about it

 **sparky:** …..

 **salty:** zuko

 **salty:** you are so fucking

 **salty:** and you're worried about hair???

 **sparky:** HAIR IS INTIMATE

 **salty:** MORE THAN LIPS ON HIS FACE?

 **sparky:** DONT BLAME ME BLAME HIM

 **sparky:** he makes me so fucking confused

 **salty:** what do i need to do to make you understand it’s not in your head

 **sparky:** literally nothing will convince me of that but i fwu for trying ❤️

 **salty:** ok go the fuck to sleep i’m tired

 **sparky:** goodnight

 **salty:** don’t forget to kiss the homies

 **sparky:** SHUT UPPPPP

_bee hive > zucchini _

**bee hive:** um hello :(

 **bee hive:** where go

 **zucchini:** brushing my teeth come with me

 **bee hive:** funny how u think i can get out of bed rn

 **zucchini:** sokka

 **bee hive:** i’ll brush them first thing in the morning

 **bee hive:** now come back i want to be an Held

 **zucchini:** ur the worst

 **zucchini:** i’m omw 

**bee hive:** :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> stream it was good until it wasn't or ur straight. anyway U GUYS WERE SO NICE TO ME ON THE LAST CHAPTER I WILL CRY RN 😭😭😭 i was so scared to come into this fandom but everyone has been so welcoming and kind and i’m so happy i did it!!! i really needed some serotonin in this chapter of my life so know that i am literally so thankful for everyone who commented and left kudos!! i fully had to force myself not to post another chapter yesterday & had to make sure i ate breakfast this morning before immediately posting. also i apologize for commenting under my other pseud i forget often but that's why all my comments are edited lmao
> 
> we got more slow burn zukka here! more toph and zuko friendship! if there's anything you guys wanna see in later chapters lmk! i'm down to write almost anything 
> 
> you can stream this video if you are unable to protest or donate to bail funds or petitions: [.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bCgLa25fDHM&t=167s)


	3. Chapter 3

_homosexuals only_

**zuko:** hey guys what do we think abt my scar

 **aang:** 10/10 makes you look like a badass

 **toph:** what aang said

 **sokka:** i love it

 **katara:** me too!!!

 **zuko:** thanks for your review

 **zuko:** it’s invalid tho

 **toph:** ah shit here we go again

 **aang:** _here.we.go.again.jpg_

 **sokka:** hey zuko

 **zuko:** yeah sokka

 **sokka:** shut your mouth challenge

 **zuko:** i Breathed?

 **sokka:** YOU are invalid

 **sokka:** back me up here

 **aang:** i think your scar is so cool. plus it helps us find you if you’re ever lost

 **sokka:** oooh good point aang i’d never thought about that before

 **aang:** wait are you actually serious

 **sokka:** yes?

 **aang:** ok just double checking. you sounded sarcastic

 **katara:** it makes you unique! and helps to know who’s judgemental and who’s not when you meet people!

 **toph** : you intimidate people which is by far superior to anything else aforementioned

 **zuko:** you’re the only one w a valid point

 **zuko:** Toph Rights

 **toph:** he he

 **sokka:** family, friends, we lost today

 **sokka:** but the fight continues on

_sokka support squad_

**zuko:** hello zuko here

 **zuko:** i have a shift at tjd today and i have to go home to get my work clothes and shit

 **zuko:** so maybe some of you could come keep sokka company while i’m gone?

 **katara:** sure we’re free today!

 **toph:** after i eat i’ll come

 **aang:** couldn’t he come w u to tjd??

 **zuko:** yah that’s the plan

 **zuko:** i just don’t want him to be alone while i go home. it’s gonna take a while to get to and from my house

 **aang** : gotcha

 **toph** : do u guys want anything from starbucks

 **katara** : can i get uhhh smores frap

 **aang:** me too!!! w extra chocolate please

 **toph:** KK does anyone know sokka’s order

 **zuko:** caramel ribbon crunch frap. extra caramel and a chocolate croissant if they have them

 **toph:** got it and you?

 **zuko:** just an iced matcha pls

 **zuko:** i gotta catch the train brb

_bee hive > zucchini _

**bee hive:** i miss you

 **zucchini:** i just left?

 **bee hive:** and what of it

 **zucchini:** aang and katara are coming to the apt

 **zucchini:** toph’s on their way but they’re getting sbux for us

 **bee hive:** omg i Love them

 **zucchini:** ur welcome for inviting them over

 **bee hive:** THANK U ZUKO NATION

 **zucchini:** :^)

 **bee hive:** i love you

 **zucchini:** i love you too

_sparky > salty _

**sparky:** hey google what to do when the guy you’ve had a crush on and are most likely in L word with tells you he loves you out of nowhere

 **sparky:** he just said he missed me and i said i just left? and he said and what of it. and then i told him everyone was coming over and that you were bringing starbucks and he said he loved you and i said you're welcoming for inviting them over and he said thank you zuko nation and i sent him a smiley face and then he just

 **sparky:** Said i love you

 **sparky:** and i said i love you too

 **salty:** i don’t hate gay people but you are all so annoying. god bless

 **sparky:** TOPH HELP ME

 **salty:** with what you already responded!!!!

 **sparky:** WITH MY FEELINGS??????

 **salty:** it’s been two days 

**salty:** and this is already how it’s going

 **salty:** also you're so fucking whipped i can’t believe you know his whole starbucks order

 **sparky:** WE’VE ALL BEEN THERE SO OFTEN TOGETHER ???? i probably know everyone’s orders smh

 **salty:** oh yeah? what’s mine

 **sparky:** uh

 **sparky:** fucking uh

 **sparky:** MOCHA FRAP AM I WRONG UR GONNA LOOK AT ME AND TELL ME THAT IM WRONG

 **salty:** yes

 **salty:** because you are

 **sparky:** i’m revoking ur rights to speak to me

 **salty:** we’ll see how that goes

 **sparky:** i’m unrevoking ur rights i just remembered ur the only person who knows.

 **salty:** i love working my leverage! 

**sparky:** mean

 **sparky:** should i bring my switch back to sokka’s apt

 **salty:** you should bring everything back to sokka’s apt

 **sparky:** my lease reading that message: 👁👄👁

 **salty:** zuko.

 **salty:** first of all you or iroh could pay it off. iroh wouldn't even care because he could pay it off if you left

 **sparky:** ok but i don’t wanna like. Invade sokka’s space

 **sparky:** i know how important it is to have it especially when you’re depressed

 **salty:** has he complained about that yet?

 **sparky:** no

 **salty:** and i know you noticed how enthusiastic he was when you said you were coming over

 **salty:** so I'm wondering

 **salty:** whether you're worried about him rejecting you or letting urself be around him all the time

 **sparky:** i.

 **sparky:** i should’ve just took my shit and went

 **salty:** love you! 

**salty:** BTW you’re late again

 **sparky:** FUCK

_sokka support squad_

**toph:** has anyone gotten to the apartment yet

 **aang:** nope we’re en route

 **toph:** ok well get sokka and go straight to TJD 

**toph:** zuko’s late

 **aang:** katara said that was a classic that was a classic!

 **toph:** i know

 **toph:** i have everyone’s drinks 

**toph:** zuko’s also bringing a bunch of shit to bring to sokka’s place 

**aang:** oh?

 **toph:** yeah

 **toph:** he’s probably gonna stay even after sokka’s on his feet

 **toph:** but you didn’t hear it from me

 **aang:** aye aye

_homosexuals only_

**zuko:** uncle said he’s sad no one brought him starbucks

 **katara:** this is literally fake news iroh only drinks his own tea

 **zuko:** :(

 **zuko:** i know ur right but it hurt his feelings

 **aang:** WE’RE HERE

 **zuko:** with the boy?

 **sokka:** the boy is present

 **zuko:** good

 **sokka:** now get off ur phone and make us tea!!!

 **zuko:** absolutely

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> toph has ZERO time for zuko's bullshit  
> anyway hi gays!! a couple people have said they'd be down to be in a gc so i wanna know what platform everyone prefers for that? i have a discord but i don't know how to work it, we can do twitter, or just an imessage gc. lmk what works!!
> 
> i think zuko pre-redemption was a black coffee drinker but once he's good he fucks w the sugary drinks . just a thought


	4. Chapter 4

_homosexuals only_

**katara:** dad said happy pride to all of us!!!!

 **sokka:** wondering why i wasn't included in this conversation with our father

 **zuko:** uh hey buddy you were fast asleep when they called. i texted katara to let her know

 **sokka:** oh

 **sokka:** hmmm

 **aang:** guys how did we literally forget about pride month altogether…

 **toph:** the world is in absolute chaos right now that’s how

 **aang:** true

 **aang:** we should do something to celebrate though

 **zuko:** … did no one listen when uncle said he’s having a gathering at his shop on saturday

 **katara:** i have to be honest with you. i forgot

 **sokka:** he was so excited about it shame on u

 **katara:** dad said he wants to do something too

 **katara:** so maybe we could stop by his house before going to jasmine dragon?

 **toph:** sounds good

 **zuko:** sokka’s calling your dad right now but we’ll be there

 **sokka:** great i’ll tell him!

_zuko > uncle _

**zuko:** hi uncle!!!

 **uncle:** Hi nephew!

 **zuko:** everyone said they’d be coming to the shop on saturday for your gathering

 **uncle:** Oh wonderful 

**uncle:** I’m excited to celebrate with you all!

 **zuko:** me too uncle :)

 **zuko:** love you

 **uncle:** I love you

_zucchini > bee hive _

**bee hive:** hey zuko

 **zucchini:** yes beloved

 **bee hive:** i like the view :)

 **zucchini:** u do?

 **bee hive:** yes

 **zucchini:** you’re my best view <3

 **bee hive:** …. nehhh

  
  


_sparky > salty _

**salty:** does attending a pride event organized by your uncle with the love of your life make you feel some type of way or are you doing fine

 **sparky:** now why would you say something

 **salty:** i’m checking up on you! being a good friend!

 **sparky:** you’re evil

 **sparky:** i feel like uncle must know… somehow

 **salty:** i feel like everyone knows somehow

 **sparky:** are you Serious

 **salty:** except for sokka who is by all accounts more blind than i am

 **salty:** completely oblivious of your shit

 **sparky:** hey he tries his hardest :(

 **salty:** you did it again

 **sparky:** this is so sad for me

_homsexuals only:_

**katara:** aang and i are at the station waiting for y’all!!!

 **toph:** On my way! 

**zuko:** we’re w toph

 **katara:** i see you guys 

**aang:** are they

 **katara:** oh my god

 **sokka:** can a guy just hold hands with his best friend is that allowed

 **zuko:** more than allowed

 **zuko:** encouraged

_katara > zuko _

**katara:** hey can i ask you something?

 **zuko:** i’m sitting across from you?

 **katara:** it’s loud in here

 **katara:** and this is important

 **zuko:** ok what’s up

 **katara:** sokka’s wearing your hoodie

 **zuko:** yes?

 **katara:** and he was holding your hand

 **zuko:** yeah i know it was kind of . my hand he was holding

 **katara:** and he’s practically in your lap right now

 **katara:** is there something you need to tell me?

 **zuko:** uh um so you see

 **zuko:** the thing is

 **katara:** zuko it’s okay. you’re bouncing your leg please don’t break my brother’s neck

 **zuko:** i guess toph was right

 **zuko:** everyone does seem to know

 **katara:** so wait you do? like him?

 **zuko:** … yeah

 **zuko:** i like him a lot more than i should

 **katara:** with the utmost respect, buddy, can i share something with you

 **zuko:** all ears

 **katara:** sokka hasn't dated anyone since sophomore year

 **katara:** and he’s 19 now

 **katara:** … do you see what i’m getting at

 **zuko:** toph hasn't dated anyone since hs either

 **katara:** toph is an entity and very much has no time for bullshit

 **katara:** and there’s no one in the group they'd date. you’re like their brother and sokka is

 **katara:** well

 **katara:** sokka is full of bullshit

 **zuko:** he’s valid :(

 **katara:** you’re not making a good case for yourself here

 **zuko:** i know

 **katara:** look i’m not gonna tell you what to do. but open your eyes a little

 **katara:** and i know sokka only has a one bedroom

 **katara:** i also know neither of you would let either of you sleep on the couch

 **zuko:** what the Fuck i’m being called out

 **katara:** with love zuko. i want the best for both of you

 **zuko:** ok. well thank you

 **zuko:** for telling me all of that

 **zuko:** but sokka’s gonna need to stop being subtle if ur being truthful bc i don’t make first moves

 **katara:** god neither does sokka

 **zuko:** this is awful

 **katara:** i know

 **zuko:** we’re here

 **katara:** i hope you’re ready to see baby pics of us :)

 **zuko:** oh FUCK that slipped my mind

 **zuko:** shit

 **zuko:** is sokka asleep in my lap rigjt now?

 **zuko:** katara

 **zuko:** THE DOORS ARE CLOSING HELP ME

_homosexuals only_

**katara:** so uhhh

 **katara:** funny story

 **katara:** zuko and sokka are still on the subway

 **aang:** uhhhhhh

 **toph:** katara did you have something to do with this

 **katara:** … maybe?

 **zuko:** hey katara

 **zuko:** your brother woke up

 **zuko:** and he’s raging

 **sokka:** HEY SIS WHAT THE FUCK

 **katara:** I’M SORRY

 **sokka:** when dad asks where we are

 **sokka:** be fucking honest with him

 **katara:** i will

 **toph:** how long will it take you guys to get back to the right stop

 **zuko:** we’ll be like. twenty minutes late

 **zuko:** i’m sad i wanted to hang out with hakoda :(

 **sokka:** dw zuko. we’ll visit him ourselves

 **katara:** i don’t know why you haven't before

 **sokka:** do you think a depressed person could do that

 **katara:** right

 **aang:** we’re proud of u for coming with today though!!!

 **sokka:** thank

 **sokka:** zuko told me we’re gonna drink tonight so be proud of him

 **zuko:** i

 **aang:** oh nose

 **katara:** what did your therapist say about drinking to forget

 **sokka:** she said i’ll have four of you babysitting me plus iroh

 **sokka:** so i think i’ll be fine

 **toph:** can zuko be head babysitter this time

 **katara:** please

 **aang:** seconded

 **sokka:** zuko

 **zuko:** anything you need

 **katara:** alright good

 **katara:** we’re at dad’s now we’ll see you in a bit!!!

 **sokka:** fuck, and i mean this, all the way off

 **zuko:** SEE YOU THERE

_salty > sparky _

**salty:** “anything you need” headass

 **salty:** why did you guys miss your stop huh

 **sparky:** because

 **sparky:** sokka fell asleep

 **salty:** and you didn't wake him up because?

 **sparky:** because

 **sparky:** because um. because his head was in my lap

 **salty:** you both are the definition of useless gays

 **sparky:** can you stop bullying me for a hot second because i have to keep sokka awake this time

 **salty:** fine

 **salty:** i’ll see you at hakoda’s 

**salty:** don’t forget to be gay

 **sparky:** and do crime. i know

 **salty:** good

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys!! we started the gc yesterday and it's been going so good!!! if you still want to join hit me up on twitter @/transzuko and I'll add you in! 
> 
> pretty long update td to make up for not updating yesterday!!! katara knows. toph knows. who else knows. zuko and sokka are both useless and smitten with each other 
> 
> here's a link to a thread with petitions to sign! please take the time to do this. a lot of good things are coming from using our voices so please don't stop <3 https://twitter.com/esmeatgrlpwr/status/1267771312107331584


	5. Chapter 5

_homosexuals only_

**zuko:** finding ways to keep sokka awake on a 15 minute train ride

 **zuko:** should be included in the top ten anime battles

 **katara:** welcome to my world

 **katara:** he would always fall asleep on car rides

 **katara:** and be so grumpy whenever we got to wherever we were going

 **zuko:** yeah he’s pretty grumpy right now

 **sokka:** no talk me i angy

 **katara:** aw

 **toph:** baby

 **sokka:** now is not the time for pet names

 **toph:** no, I’m calling you a baby

 **toph:** i’m insulting you

 **sokka:** i

 **sokka:** i wanna go back to sleep

 **zuko:** sokka No

 **katara:** sokka no dad is putting on star wars!!!!

 **sokka:** hm

 **sokka:** which one

 **katara:** revenge of the sith i think

 **sokka:** oh FUCK yeah

 **sokka:** anakin… obi wan… 

**zuko:** delicious

 **sokka:** isn’t this the one where he goes full bad

 **zuko:** yeah when padme dies

 **sokka:** damn

 **sokka:** he’s hot he should have been redeemed :/

 **katara:** guys be gay when you Get Here

 **sokka:** open the fucking door then we’ve been out here for five minutes

 **katara:** JUST HAVING THIS CONVERSATION?

 **sokka:** yeah

 **katara:** GOD

-

 **sokka:** did dad make

 **sokka:** did he

 **katara:** are those

 **toph:** oh my god

 **aang:** you guys i love this man so much

 **zuko:** THEY’RE LITTLE GAY CUPCAKES

 **katara:** best dad award

 **zuko:** hakoda best!!!

 **toph:** i’d kill for that man

 **sokka:** yeah we know toph

 **katara:** same

 **zuko:** same

 **katara:** HE GOT CHINESE TAKEOUT FROM A LOCAL LGBT RESTAURANT

 **katara:** I AM ABOUT TO WEEP

 **aang:** HAKODA GROUP HUG NOW I THINK

 **zuko:** sir that’s my emotional support father figure

 **sokka:** zuko PLEASE say that to my father

 **zuko:** no

 **sokka:** PLEASE

 **sokka:** HE’LL CRY

 **zuko:** NO

 **zuko:** WHY WOULD I WANT TO MAKE HIM CRY

 **sokka:** you don’t i do

 **zuko:** ok tell him yourself then

 **sokka:** zuko.

 **sokka:** bubs

 **zuko:** o h

 **sokka:** he’s my real dad

 **katara:** who took zuko’s braincell

 **toph:** me i did

 **sokka:** you’re so stupid i love you

 **zuko:** i :(

 **zuko:** i love you too i guess

 **katara:** damn

 **aang:** damn

 **toph:** damn

 **sokka:** damn

 **zuko:** :)

  
  


_katara > zuko _

**zuko:** i think your brother has an affinity for falling asleep on me

 **katara:** it’s cause he loves you

 **zuko:** dies

 **katara:** no i mean it

 **katara:** he only falls asleep when he’s comfortable and feels safe

 **katara:** plus you’re warm :)

 **zuko:** ow

 **zuko:** my heart

 **zuko:** for how excited he was to watch star wars he sure passed out quick

 **katara:** yeah he does that a lot

 **zuko:** i know

 **zuko:** it’s adorable

 **zuko:** but we have to go soon to see uncle

 **zuko:** and i don’t wanna wake him up :(

 **katara:** i gotcha

  
  


_homosexuals only_

**sokka:** starting a kickstarter to put my sister down

 **sokka:** the benefits of killing her is that i would get wet willied WAY LESS 

**toph:** oop

 **sokka:** think i might commit a murder

 **aang:** sokka absolutely not

 **toph:** sokka yes

 **katara:** IT’S PRIDE MONTH DON’T KILL ME

 **sokka:** I’M GAY TOO FUCK OFF

 **aang:** wouldn't that be a hate crime? 

**zuko:** what’s the crime for killing your own family member

 **sokka:** officer it wasn't a hate crime i loved doing it 💖

 **zuko:** officer it wasn't a hate crime she was being hateful towards me 💖

 **aang:** i’m triple locking our apartment door tonight what the fuck

 **sokka:** watch out :)

 **sokka:** i can break into windows :)

 **zuko:** am i gonna be an accomplice in this

 **toph:** why would you ask such a stupid question

 **sokka:** yes you are zuko

 **katara:** zuko can i tell him

 **katara:** zuko

 **zuko:** katara no

 **zuko:** KATARA DO NOT

 **katara:** zuko didn’t want to wake you up so i said i’d do it for him :)

 **zuko:** i hate this fucking family

 **sokka:** zuko

 **zuko:** my love

 **zuko:** mi vida

 **zuko:** light of my life

 **zuko:** best friend

 **sokka:** it’s the couch for you tonight

 **aang:** OOOOOOHHHHH

 **zuko:** i love you so much but i’m calling your bluff right now

 **toph:** oh shit

 **sokka:** we’ll see

 **toph:** i’m with zuko on this one buddy

 **sokka:** “on this one”

 **sokka:** you’re always with zuko

 **zuko:** toph he’s right

 **toph:** and what about it sir that’s my emotional support brother figure

 **sokka:** hey you’re making him cry

 **sokka:** he’s crying right now

 **toph:** baby

 **zuko:** LEAVE ME ALONE

 **sokka:** must hold the boy

 **katara:** give him kisses from us

 **aang:**!!!!

 **sokka:** toph

 **toph:** what

 **sokka:** send the boy kisses you made him cry

 **toph:** fine

 **toph:** kisses for zuko

 **sokka:** thanks :)

_katara > zuko _

**zuko:** _us.jpg_

 **katara:** absolutely DISGUSTING

 **zuko:** :)

 **zuko:** he wont ley go og my hand

 **zuko:** typing wurhh just the one

 **katara:** he’s in your lap AND holding your hand?

 **zuko:** yeah

 **zuko:** ge’s rwalkt clungly lately

 **katara:** it’s the depression i think

 **katara:** i bet when he gets drunk tonight he’ll be all over us

 **zuko:** i have to chaperone him

 **katara:** i know

 **katara:** do you think anyone brought fun stuff

 **zuko:** uhhhhh

 **zuko:** maybe? its pwople from uncle’s apartment

 **zuko:** thr one w all the gays

 **katara:** so we should assume yes

 **zuko:** ye

 **katara:** might be best to keep him away from that

 **katara:** for. you know. reasons

 **zuko:** oh ok

 **zuko:** can i ask why

 **katara:** sokka drunk is. a Lot to begin with

 **katara:** but sokka high? is a whole different can of worms

 **zuko:** damb

 **zuko:** no devils kettucr for the boy

 **katara:** and u too

 **zuko:** i know i’m not gonna frink

 **zuko:** i had uncle make me virgin shots ans shit

 **katara:** zuko that’s really sweet

 **zuko:** ywah :)

 **zuko:** anthing for him

 **katara:** bit gay

 **zuko:** mhm

 **zuko:** oh shit he’s up now 

**zuko:** i think he’s gonna dress me for the party?

 **katara:** SO EXCITED TO SEE THAT

 **zuko:** katara should i be scared

 **katara:** ;)

 **zuko:** KATARA

 **katara:** brother has my old eyeliner methinks

 **zuko:** oh god

 **zuko:** i gotta go he’s dragging me to his bedroom

 **katara:** HAVE FUN BE GOOD

 **zuko:** I WILL

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WELCOME BACK TO THE SHIT SHOW HOMOSEXUALS!!!! had a hard weird two weeks but now i am Back and i missed writing and reading everyone's comments so much!! i promise i will respond to urs if i haven't yet it is just a bit overwhelming 
> 
> while i was away we hit 3k hits and over 100 comments! this is the best any of my fics have ever done and i genuinely do not know how to deal with it. thank you all for caring!!!!
> 
> updates on the gc: we moved to discord so if you're interested lmk and i'll send you the link!  
> updates on the character playlists: i have one for zuko, one for general zukka, and one for modern zukka! they're all public on my spotify :^) its ree182!
> 
> ok love you all enjoyyyy shoutout mare & nik for the hate crime joke i love u both


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WE DID IT JOE. WE GOT ME TO POST AGAIN

_ homosexuals only  _

**toph:** Who the fuck is ready to get smashed tonight

**sokka:** I AM 

**katara:** no you’re not

**zuko:** No You Are Not

**aang:** no alc for you tonight sock!!!

**sokka:** >:(

**sokka:** homophobia?

**toph:** we’re literally all gay

**sokka:** racism? 

**katara:** HELP NONE OF US ARE WHITE EITHER

**zuko:** ruh roh

**sokka:** this is targeted oppression

**aang:** what else is there to oppress you for

**zuko:** sockphobia

**sokka** : sockphobia

**toph:** Did you guys really just

**aang:** smh i hate gay people

**zuko:** WHY ARE WE ACTING LIKE WE’RE STRAIGHT TODAY

**toph:** Who said this was acting? 

**katara** : omg het toph era?

**zuko:** i’m heterophobic sorry :/

**toph:** can it sparky

**zuko:** wait sock i got it mixed up

**sokka:** owo?

**zuko:** alc allowed, Other substances not

**sokka:** OHHHH LETS FUCKING

**sokka:** GOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**katara:** THIS DOESN’T MEAN YOU’RE BLACKING OUT TONIGHT

**sokka:** … or does it

**katara:** zukow here’s the meme

**zuko:** on it

**zuko:** _ NOT.on.my.watch.jpeg _

**sokka:** sockphobia rages on another day

**sokka:** #endsockphobia2020 :(

* * *

**uncle:** Doors are opening soon!! Are you all on your way?

**zuko:** yes! katara aang and toph are all on their way, sokka and i are still getting ready though

**uncle:** Okay, get here safe!

* * *

**aang:** hiiiihjkf

**aang:** katara looks so pretty

**toph:** Help

**toph:** Someone

**sokka:** we’re a bit tied up at the moment

**katara:** HELLO?

**sokka:** i’m just doing zuko’s eyeliner he’s unavailable

**sokka:** by unavailable i mean if he moves one more time i’m starting over and making him ronald mcdonald for the night

**toph:** All that work just for him to look the same?

**sokka:** YOU MADE HIM FUCKING MOVE TOPH SHUT UP

**toph:** Bitch.

**sokka:** what did you need help for make it quick

**toph:** Aang’s a lightweight and we were pregaming

**katara:** hi:)

**sokka:** hey

**sokka:** so this means i’m down to one chaperone?

**toph:** Hello, I’m right here?

**sokka:** ah shit

**katara:** whTvhappened to Zuko eyeliner?

**sokka:** i gotta goooo

**katara:** i’m excited to see how the maeupnturns out somka :)

**sokka:** thanks katara

**katara:** i love youuu

**sokka:** i love you back!

**sokka:** ok bye now

**sokka:** this boy is gonna look so good once i’m done with him

**aang:** EXCITED

**toph:** Dear god

* * *

**zuko:** hi

**zuko:** how do people do eyeliner like. regularly

**zuko:** shit felt like i went through a war and the opposing side was a marker

**zuko:** anyway

**zuko:** it looks good

**sokka:** goddamn right it does

**toph:** Are you both finally on your way now

**sokka:** yes

**sokka:** walking and texting at same time hard, we are taking turns

**sokka:** zuko is guiding me :)

**toph:** Unbelievable

**toph:** Let us know when you get here okay?

**sokka:** we will!!!

* * *

**zuko:** HI WE’RE HERE

**katara:** FINALLY

**sokka:** RATE HIS LOOK NOW

**aang:** oh my god

**aang:** zuko

**zuko:** im zuko

**aang:** i mean i can’t see the whole thing because of this Group of Gays

**aang:** but you look amazing

**sokka:** I KNOW HE LOOKS AMAZING

**zuko:** aaaaaaaa

**sokka:** oh man finding you guys is gonna be A Struggle huh

**zuko:** shop’s not That big sock

**toph:** Yeah soccer it’s not that big

**sokka:** wait shut up a second

**sokka:** don’t know if it’s cause i haven’t Attended an Event for Months now

**sokka:** but is anyone else getting a … Shit’s About To Go Down vibe

**katara:** actually

**toph:** yes

**zuko:** guys wtf are you seeing what i’m seeing

**toph:** No

**katara:** are you serious

**zuko:** i would not joke about this

**sokka:** i was gettinf andrink whats happening

**zuko:** might wanna slow down on that

**sokka:** ….

**sokka:** why is my intuition always fucking right

**sokka:** i’m. IM. FOING to get another drink

**katara:** i Cannot Believe this is happening

**aang:** this cannot be real

**zuko:** but it is :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO LOOK. sometimes your mental health is like a rollercoaster with crossed wires and you get into and out of a relationship and the pandemic gets worse and the Election That Could and November 3rd happen and you turn 17 and then you're still a student and your life keeps getting in the way and then you have a New and Improved mental illness controlling your life and then you twist your ankle and then it's new years and you post again! we're back! i am so sorry i went on an accidental six month hiatus! we have a cliffhanger! who do you think showed up at the party! 
> 
> updates on the discord: we have closed the server to new members but i am always down to talk to anyone if they would like that as well . last time i updated we had just hit 3k and now we're at 7k! you guys are insane for that! none of my fics have ever done this well and i crack under pressure but i'm so thankful! to all of you who read and commented and left kudos but especially to those who commented on every chapter i love you let's be friends . 
> 
> i hope this made up for my disappearance and that u enjoyed! 
> 
> u can find me @ str4wbees on tumblr & twitter and u can dm me on either of those for my discord!   
> \- bee <33


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fyi i changed it from sokka being single since freshman year to sophomore year for Plot Purposes

“You’ve gotta be _fucking_ me right now,” is the first thing that leaves Sokka’s mouth. 

Aang and Katara, who they’ve finally found their way over to, manage to laugh at that. Zuko does not. 

“I didn’t think that…” Zuko starts.

“I didn’t either,” Sokka finishes.

Zuko places his hands on both of Sokka’s shoulders, looks him in the eyes, and says, “I’ll talk to Uncle about this, okay?” But Sokka’s eyes are deadset on the face across the room. Still, Zuko turns to Katara who is already looking at him. 

“Make sure he doesn’t do anything stupid,” Zuko tells her warily. Both her and Aang have already been drinking, and he’s worried about what will happen when there’s no one left sober to be certain Sokka doesn’t do anything reckless.

Zuko’s never been good at weaving through crowds, but right now he feels like he’s been doing it all his life. He left them in a back corner and he knows Uncle will be serving drinks at the front of the store, so he’s a decent ways away from him, but he gets there in record time. 

“Nephew!” His uncle greets him happily, but his face falls as soon as he sees the look of distress on Zuko’s face. “What’s happened?”

“Why,” he pants, doubled over with his hands on his knees, “would you,” pause for breath, “invite Sokka’s _ex_?”

Iroh’s eyes widen. “Who here has been with Sokka?” 

Zuko has finally caught his breath. " _Suki_.” 

* * *

It was eighth grade. Sokka was hopelessly, entirely enamored with his classmate, Suki. To him, she was the prettiest girl he had ever seen. And when Sokka fell, Sokka fell hard.

She kissed him first, they went to the winter formal together, and somehow, they stayed together until the summer before junior year. They had honest plans to move to the city together, to attend the same colleges, to spend the rest of their lives together. They loved each other for so long, they became a single entity to those who knew them. Wherever Suki went, Sokka followed, and vice versa.

They were each other’s first kiss, first date, first everything. They spent almost every day together from seventh to tenth, and the summers in-between. And in the end, it was Sokka who had his heart broken. He learned to live with it, but he was never the same afterward, and every one of them knew it. The last two years of high school looked very different from the first, and after they graduated, Sokka never really saw Suki after that. It was better that way for them, and everyone knew that as well. 

So what the hell did she come all this way for? 

* * *

After he'd finished explaining the history of Sokka and Suki to his uncle, Zuko was sure he’d taken too long, sure that Katara was far too drunk to be held responsible. He was caught between wanting to know the reason why she had ended up at The Jasmine Dragon and needing to protect Sokka from his lack of self-control in his current mental state. 

“I… I thought the name sounded familiar, but I honestly didn’t question it. I apologize,” Iroh tells him. 

Satisfied enough with that explanation, Zuko rushes out, “It’s alright, Uncle. I gotta go check on him, okay?”

Zuko’s walking in the opposite direction before he even hears Iroh’s answer. The crowd has gotten bigger in the time he left, and his panic increases the longer it takes for him to reach Sokka. He tries to reassure himself that nothing earth-shattering could have happened in the few minutes he had been gone, but when he pushes his way past the last few people, his heart drops.

They’re talking to each other. 

What does Zuko even _do_ here? Make up a bullshit excuse to get Sokka out of the situation? What if it’s going well? What if it _is_ going well, what does this mean for them? He doesn’t want to find out. He wishes they hadn’t come, that he’d checked Iroh’s guest list, that Suki hadn’t shown up.

He’s so _angry._ Suki didn’t know how long Sokka had cried over her. Suki didn’t know how many nights Zuko slept on Sokka’s carpet, scared to leave his best friend alone even through the night. She didn’t know how Sokka still couldn’t even listen to their song, even almost four years later, even after Sokka left their hometown and everyone followed him out. They couldn’t stand to miss him for any longer than they already had. 

He’s so angry, because he’s loved Sokka even longer than Suki had, and he was the one patching up Sokka’s heart when she left him and Sokka’s _smiling_ at her, and he remembers exactly how it stung all those years ago. He remembers it like it was yesterday. He couldn't forget it if he wanted to.

And he’s so angry that he can’t even hate her because Zuko’s slowly been making his way over to them and as soon as he’s in her line of sight, she lights up. 

“Zuko!” She beams. “I haven’t seen you in forever!” 

_There’s a reason_ , Zuko sneers in his head. Instead, he beams back, “Suki! It’s been too long.” 

He feels protective. He’s doing things that send a message to Suki, and he’s doing it on purpose. His arm wraps around Sokka’s waist like second nature, and he leaves no room between them, and he does it all with a friendly smile sent Suki’s way. 

“What number is that?” Zuko asks evenly, nodding towards the drink in Sokka’s hand. 

“Fourrrr?” Sokka answers with a question, and even with just that one word, he slurred it. 

Suki laughs politely. “You always were a lightweight. I remember now.”

“Haha,” Zuko bites out. “My uncle wanted to see Sokka about something, so we’re headed that way. It was so good to see you, though, Suki.” 

Suki’s lips turn down slightly, and Zuko most certainly wasn’t supposed to see that, so he bites back his satisfied smile. 

“I missed you, Su,” Sokka says Zuko pulls them away. “Don’t be a stranger!’

 _Please, for the love of God, be a stranger,_ Zuko thinks.

* * *

“Don’t be mad don’t be mad don’t be mad,” Sokka repeats over and over as Zuko drags him over to their friends. 

“Too late,” Zuko grunts, releasing Sokka’s collar as they finally reach their friends’ table. 

“What the fuck?!” He exclaims at no one in particular. 

Aang, with his stupid sheepish smile, shrugs his shoulders and points at Katara. 

Katara, a worse lightweight than Sokka, motions to Toph. 

“Don't look at me.” They wave their hand in front of their unmoving eyes. 

He takes a deep breath. Then another. And another. 

“Sit,” he tells Sokka. Sokka does so before the word is fully out of his mouth. 

Aang raises his hand like he’s waiting to be called on, and Zuko realizes he actually is, so he says, “yes, Aang?”

“You really do look incredible,” he says, rubbing his neck awkwardly. 

Zuko smiles despite himself. “Thank you, Aang.” 

“No problem,” he says around his toothy grin. 

“I’m sorry,” Katara speaks up. “I know this was my fault. I should’ve stopped him but I didn’t.”

Zuko shakes his head no. “It’s not your fault, Katara. This is no one’s fault.” Even as he’s saying it, he can’t bring himself to believe it. 

Sokka reaches his hand across the table and rests it atop Zuko’s. He tries to communicate the words his brain is too jumbled to say. 

“What the fuck was she even doing here?” Toph asks. The table murmurs in various degrees of agreement. 

Zuko sighs deeply. “I asked Uncle about it. He said he recognized the name but didn’t realize who it was.”

“Still doesn’t really answer the question, sparky,” they point out. 

“I’m wondering the same thing, Toph.” 

Sokka’s grip on Zuko’s hand tightens, and Zuko looks up at him. “Can we go home?” 

He looks around the table at the others, who are nodding in permission. “If Uncle asks where we went, just let him know that I’m sorry, okay?” he directs at Toph, arguably the best at handling their alcohol. 

They nod firmly. “You got it, bud.”

“Thank you,” he says earnestly. “I’ll see you guys.”

“Bye!” They collectively say. 

Zuko chooses to ignore both Katara and Toph’s suggestive winking in favor of calling them an Uber home.

* * *

Later, when they've brushed their teeth and taken their makeup off, and the pain meds and water has been set out next to the bed, Sokka mumbles, "She was here on business." 

"What?" Zuko says, wondering if he heard Sokka right from where his head is pillowed on Zuko's chest.

"Business," Sokka replies. "Her Kiyoshi training thing? They're thinking of opening locations up here." 

"Oh," Zuko says, deadpan. "Great."

Sokka laughs, and Zuko can feel it tearing away at his resolve. "I know you hate her."

"I don't _hate_ her, Sokka, you know that." Sokka makes a questioning sound. "It's just — you seem to forget all that she did to you." 

He shrugs his shoulders slightly. "We were kids."

"You're still a kid," Zuko says fondly, carding his fingers through Sokka's hair. 

Sokka's curling further into Zuko even as he points out, "you're only a year older than me, dummy."

"Go to bed, _dummy_." 

Sokka looks up at Zuko. "You're not mad?" he asks honestly. 

Zuko hesitates. This close, he can see the reflection of the moon in Sokka's eyes. This close, it wouldn't even take a second to —

"No, I'm not mad at you, Sokka."

"Promise?"

He searches around until he finds Sokka's hand and links his right pinky through Sokka's. 

"Promise. Now go to bed, okay?"

"Okay," Sokka says around a yawn. "I love you, Zuko."

A _second_ , and then —

"I love you too."

Toph was right. This is hell on earth. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i forced myself to write this half asleep so i wouldn't get too anxious to do it so if u notice any mistakes Please tell me
> 
> NONE OF YOU GUESSED IT ENTER SUKI INTO TGATG aaaaa i hope u guys liked this i know it is different than texting and i am so Nervous About It!!! also quick question, what time is it for u when ur reading this and what time zone are u in? I'm trying to figure out a good time to post instead of 12-2am lmao
> 
> lets b friends!!! u can talk to me on twit / tumblr @ str4wbees!! should i be linking my atla playlists here oh no
> 
> xoxo bee <33

**Author's Note:**

> here is where u can find more of me:  
> twitter & tumblr: str4wbees  
> spotify: ree182


End file.
